I care
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: Bakura is pushed far enough to commit suicide. He was about to pull the trigger when Bakura's old lover walks in the midst of it. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I own nothing but I REALLY wished I did.

**A/N: A friend of mine is an absolute lover of physcoshipping. This Saturday she asked me if I could make one. After thinking about what it would be about, I came up with this. I hope you enjoy this physcoshipping! I have another author's note at the end just in case you care. :P**

* * *

"_I've always been alone. I was alone in the semen ring. I was alone when I took over your body. And now I'm alone in my very own body. You were kind enough to forgive me, even after all the crap I did to you. I thank you for that, Ryou. I will never be able to tell you in person because the next time you come home, I will be passed onto the next life. Ryou tell Yugi that I never really hated him, it was the Pharaoh I hated. So tell him that he wasn't half bad. As for the others, well they're the reason I feel so alone. So cold. They didn't believe I couldn't change. I guess they're right. I never really did change, I tried though. I tried my hardest, but I couldn't. Ryou, don't tell anyone about this. I forbid you, or I'll haunt you for the rest of your miserable pathetic life. Well, I guess this is good-bye. I've never written one of these things before. I don't know how to end this. But I do have one last thing to say, I'm sorry. Bakura"_

I looked at the note. Scared, I never thought I would get this far. I've been having thoughts of about suicide, but I never thought I would get up the courage to write the note.

Next stop; Gunshot. I smiled wickedly, I can almost taste my death. I licked my lips as I put the bullets in the gun. Afterwards, I put the gun in my mouth. The cold metal surprised me at first, but I got used to it. I closed my eyes as I put my finger on the trigger.

I heard a door open. I didn't care, Ryou can't stop me. He can watch me die for all I care.

"NO!" I heard Ryou say, but it didn't sound like Ryou's voice. It was deeper. I wasn't going to see who it was. I _want_to end my life already, damn it! I _don't _need a detour just to see who it was.

I was about to pull the trigger, again. When Ryou did something unbelievable. He took the gun away from me. I didn't even know Ryou was that strong!

"Give it back Ryou! You can't change my mind! GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled when Ryou took it. I opened my eyes to glare at him.

But it wasn't Ryou, it was Malik. What was he doing here? I thought he was in Egypt.

"No Bakura, I'm not giving it back. You can't kill yourself!," Malik said. I tried getting the gun back, but Malik was stronger. What? I must be missing something here. When was he stronger than me? Last I remember he was as strong as Ryou.

Then realization hit me... It wasn't Malik or Ryou. It was _my_Marik. But it was impossible. I knew the Pharaoh defeated him in the shadow game.

"Impossible," I breathed looking at him. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. He was still there, looking at me concerned,**.**

Those violet orbs I came to love, and miss, were staring back at me,

"It can't be you!" I cried, "You're supposed to be dead!" I said, mix feelings filled my body. I felt Marik pulled me into an embrace holding me tightly, and protecting,**.**

"Why?" He whispered to me. I tried to answer, but I couldn't find my voice. Instead I motioned him to the note for Ryou.

I saw him read it, and soon he put it down,**.**

"You were alone, even when we were together at Battle City? Do I mean nothing to you?

"No! You were gone! You were banished to the Shadow Realm! You couldn't come back!" I said pulling Marik closer to me, "I never told anyone about us. Like we promised. I couldn't include you in the note. I'm sorry! But I thought you were gone for good," I said, I was trying to hold back tears. As depressed as I was I would not into the temptation of crying.

"I'm not sure how I got back. I'm just as confused as you are. But I'm here now. You don't have to be alone anymore," He said as soothingly as someone like him could be. My love was back, after all this time.

He just stayed there, hugging me, and stroking my hair occasionally. He didn't say anything, until I finally calmed down.

"Don't think that no one cares. Everyone might not care, but you know I'll be here, babe, I care," He whispered in my ear. He cupped my chin, and pulled me into a deep kiss. The kiss started off simple and slow, but it got more passionate. I opened my mouth to let Marik's tongue explore. I didn't know how long we were kissing, but I didn't care. My Marik was back, and he saved me from killing myself. Because he cared.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you guys liked this story, its not the best, but it was alright I guess. Just to let you guys know, but I'm sure you already know this, but in this story Marik and Bakura had a secret affair during Battle City. But you guys probably already guessed that.**


End file.
